toddworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella's Special Club
Stella's Special Club is the eight episode of Todd World. Plot ''Stella begins a secret club but her friends find it to be boring with her making all of the rules and excluding their friend from joining. '' Summary While making their way over to Stella's secret club, Todd and Benny chat about what exactly a secret club is when they are joined by Asante, who invites Todd to play ball with him later. Todd explains that he can't, since he has secret club plans but tells him to come by later to join them. Upon arrival, Benny and Todd find the secret club near Stella's home and approach the door. She gives them the password, "showtime" and eventually they get it, coming inside to observe the club. They are soon joined by Pickle and Sophie, with Stella having to explain to Todd that they need to say the password as well- which eventually gets them both inside as well. Stella informs her friends that they must say this password each time they come into the door and starts the very first meeting of their secret club, starting with the official club shirt she's made for them: A pink shirt covered in yellow bows. Nobody really likes the shirts though, with Sophie wanting it in a different color, Pickle wanting to cut the bows off, and Todd wanting to draw a design on his- with Stella rejecting all of these and explaining that because it's her club they need to follow her rules. With that she informs them they will be having juice time; only to get annoyed fairly quickly by the annoying sounds Todd and Pickle make sucking on their straws. Frustrated, Stella tells them to knock it off- even after Sophie reminds her that they always make these noises. Stella points out that in her club they can't though, and just then they are joined by Asante. Todd gives him the password, but Stella refuses to let him in since the password ''is ''only for the members, who are Stella's friends. She claims it's a rule but Todd tries to tell her how rude this is. Asante doesn't really mind though, bringing up that he can just go and play in the park, but Todd does not accept that and he tells Stella that she should be kinder and let everyone play with them. When she refuses, he takes off, followed by Pickle after pointing out that as Todd's friend he refuses to stay. By now only Benny and Sophie remain. But neither of them are having any fun, even after Stella offers to reorganize her entire bow collection. Benny ditches the club at this point, and decides to join the others in the park. Sophie then joins them, pointing out that with her attitude the club isn't any fun and takes off. Disappointed with her friends leaving, Stella remains at the club and watches them from inside. She notices how much fun they have and hesitantly joins them, greeting her friends and asking if they would like to be in her club now- offering to let Asante join. They refuse still, but offer to let her play with them with the exception that she can't people they can't play with her. She accepts this, and finds fun in sharing her bows with a zebra and Asante while Todd explains the importance of being nice to others. Lesson Stella learns that we shouldn't exclude others, because it can really hurt their feelings and we wouldn't like it if it happened to us. She also learns that despite making the club, it was not any fun with her making all of the rules and enforcing her friends to follow them when they were clearly displeased. Quotes Trivia *Benny Gag: Benny pops out of a package, then hops away. Errors * When Todd talks about drawing a design on his club t-shirt, His mouth disappears, Which is considered a "Animation Error". Gallery <----Todd Builds A FortIt's OK to Lose Your Mittens / A Worm's Eye View ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes